


Bribes

by geekintheblack



Category: Castle
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, blowjob, kinkofthecastle, this was a challenge and now idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekintheblack/pseuds/geekintheblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Castle convinced Espo to give him the JB files. Winter Hiatus '13 Kink Meme Fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribes

The first time he asks, right before they enter a crime scene, Esposito says his friendship with the mayor doesn't give him that much privilege. That kind of thing is confidential, he says, can't have civilians poking around that stuff.

The second time, he offers good seats for the next Knicks games. Esposito furiously tells him he doesn't take bribes and storms out of the break room, but not before threatening to punch his pretty boy face.

On his third try, he decides to take on a different approach. It's risky, sure, and he hopes he won't get shot. But he wants those files, and while Detective Esposito's loyalty and ethic are admirable, he will break.

Late in the afternoon, when Ryan and even Beckett have given up on the never ending pile of paperwork and gone home, Esposito is still trying to brave through his own stack of forms and reports and dull bureaucracy.

Castle comes up to him, tells him the department's rookie, Jenkins, is looking for him at one of the storage rooms. Esposito is so dizzy from his mind-numbing desk work, he doesn't even question what is Castle still doing at the precinct, or why would anyone need him at a freaking storage room. Damn newbies.

He gets up from his desk, grumbling to himself, and either doesn't notice or elects to ignore the writer following him, a mischievous grin on his face.

It takes him three seconds to notice the room is empty, much like the rest of the homicide floor. He turns around, his frown deepening as he takes in the boyish grin and knowing look on the face of his team's shadow.

 

"Castle, what the hell?"

 

Castle closes the door and locks it to prevent interruptions.

 

"Detective Esposito," he says, stepping closer, "first of all, I'd like to apologize for earlier today. Of course you're not a man of accepting bribes. How ridiculous of me."

 

Esposito clears his throat nervously, what the hell is up with writer boy? Now he knows what Beckett feels like, this guy has no sense of personal space.

 

"Course I'm not." He mumbles.

 

"No, of course not. See, I realize I approached this the wrong way. This isn't a matter of friends in high places or expensive entertainment." He gives another step, any closer and their noses would be touching if not for the height difference. "It's about what I can do for you."

 

Esposito backs off, his voice firmer now. "I told you I don't take bribes, what the hell is wrong with you, man?"

 

He tries to leave the room but Castle holds his right arm firmly, pulling him back, and suddenly they're close again.

 

"It's not a bribe," he says softly, licking his lips, "it's a much more... intimate... kind of trade." The hand on Esposito's arm is not gripping as tightly anymore, his thumb now moving in a sort of caress, feeling the firm muscle underneath the shirt.

 

Esposito eyes the large hand on his arm, and looks back at the man's face, swallowing hard. He thinks he might be imagining things, but when Castle licks his lips again and roams his body with his eyes, the detective realizes he's not really thinking of anything anymore.

 

"What are you doing?" He asks meekly as Castle's hand goes from his arm to his chest before traveling lower and lower and _oh fuck_.

 

"Why, Detective, I imagine a man like you must've gotten plenty of this kind of attention before, haven't you? You know exactly what I'm doing." He uses his other hand, as in, the one that's not caressing or rubbing anything, to lift the Hispanic male's face to him. "And you're not stopping me."

 

His fingers open the button with ease and move on to the zipper, and Esposito's groan is swallowed by one of the hottest kisses he's ever experienced.

Damn this guy, damn his big hands and soft lips and damn the way he's making him shiver like a teenager getting his first kiss.

Suddenly his pants are pooled around his ankles and he's backed up against an old table, his shirt is being almost ripped open and he swears he's never been so fucking hard.

He lets out a moan as Castle moves to his neck, sucking and biting and _damnit, writer boy, you better not leave a mark._

"It's writer man, Javier" He breathes out and Esposito is about to retort when soft lips close around a nipple, a dizzying contrast to the rough tongue rubbing against it.

 

By the time he comes back to Earth his boxers are gone, too. Castle is licking a wet path down to his navel, swirling his tongue and making his head spin.

His hands grip Esposito's ass tightly as his mouth closes around the tip of his erection. He sucks and the detective curses loudly, not caring or maybe not even remembering they're still at the freaking 12th precinct.

Castle releases him with a pop, his tongue darting out and licking the whole length of Esposito's hard cock before he takes it into his mouth completely, his head moving back and forth, one of his hands now cupping his balls as the other presses against his stomach, trying to steady his jerking hips.

 

"Oh, fucking hell. Ohh."

 

He knows it won't take long, and he better speak up now, while the guy’s still half-conscious. Castle backs off, his hand now pumping the detective at a fast pace.

 

"So, do we have a deal, Detective?"

"What the... oooh... fuck, you can have whatever you want, just fucking... oh shit..."

 

Satisfied, Castle takes him back into his mouth, and Esposito breaks. The hands that until then were gripping the old table tightly are now holding Castle's head as Esposito fucks his mouth, desperate for release. Castle moans around him and the vibrations are enough to send Esposito flying over the edge. The writer swallows his load with pleasure and stands up, wiping his chin and smiling with satisfaction at his victory.

Esposito quickly tucks himself back into his boxers and fixes up his pants and shirt. He barely knows what to say, can't believe this has really happened. He has just been given the best blowjob of his life by Richard Castle, millionaire playboy, one of New York's most notable ladies' man.

He looks up to see said playboy licking his lips.

 

"You taste good." He says, smirking, and Esposito kinda wants to punch him, but he kinda wants to bend him over and give him the time of his life, too. "So, can I see those files?"

 

Esposito sighs and they both walk out of the room, not caring much about how it'll look because there isn't really anyone at the precinct right know to be looking and judging.

Half an hour later, they're back from the Archives. Esposito sits at his desk, hoping to somehow finish up on his paperwork and Castle walks to Beckett’s desk to grab his coat. He can't keep himself from asking.

 

"Do you prostitute yourself often to get what you want?"

 

Castle looks at him, not at all offended and clearly amused.

 

"Only when the person's really hot." He says as leaves the bullpen.

 

If Esposito could blush, he might have.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Castle/Espo; blowjob; how Castle convinced Espo to give him the JB files.
> 
> -
> 
> So… this happened. First time I write anything beyond a kiss. I feel like staying under a rock for the next few months or so. But I left enough prompts at the Kink Meme that I felt the need to contribute somehow. The Rick/Espo ship was a surprise too. What did you guys think of this one? Thanks for reading.


End file.
